Numbers
by Butch
Summary: The Maximals have an obvious advantage, but will they ever use it? Or are things not as they seem? (Incomplete, trying to rev up for finishing it)
1. Frustration

FRUSTRATION

FRUSTRATION 

"_Scanning known Predacon sites. Diplaying"_

"So, Megatron's plan proceeds without the golden disc," muttered Dinobot.

It ate at Dinobot. Quietly his fighting spirit had been eating at him. He aimlessly looked over the files of the two leaders, what he knew ate at him. _8:5_. Those two numbers ran back and forth through his mind. _8:5._ He knew this ratio all to well. It really got on his nerves. From a military point of view, the best time to end the Beast Wars was now. _8:5_, offensive tactics, a glorious battle, and yet it was always for naught. Dinobot knew that the Maximals would never risk their comrades so. Victory was there for the taking, but others would insist that the risk was too great. So now here they were. _8:5_. Technically yes, but Dinobot knew it was really _6:5_. Or even _6:6. _Tigertron and Airazor were out somewhere, with some purpose. And Rattrap and Silverbolt had come back recently after an engagement with Tarantulas, and two others. It had ended when a bizarre charge had exploded in the hillside. Dinobot wasn't stupid, he knew that the spider was separating himself from Megatron. So it was _8:5_. He shook his head. But it would be if things were even, and that meant stalemate, defense, waiting. Now was the time to strike. But Optimus would never see that. _8:5_. 

Dinobot left the room and made his way toward the bridge. He had waited long enough, Optimus would hear his proposal! Even if a deafening refusal came, he would present it. _8:5_, soon the number would haunt him no longer. He entered without a care for what was going on in there, it was just Optimus and Rhinox talking about the latest jamming tower. Dinobot hesitated for a moment. His duty prevented him from interrupting the conversation. Optimus Primal turned and found his fightingest soldier had entered. "Oh, hey Dinobot, you know I was just going to ask you to lead a mission into Predacon ground." Dinobot looked down for a moment. It was brief, but just brief enough for Optimus to realize something was up. "Something wrong?" asked the Transmetal leader. Dinobot knew something was wrong. Wrong about their strategy, but his respect for Primal prevented him from speaking right away. "Dinobot?" asked Optimus again. 

Dinobot recovered himself and said clearly and distinctly, "We should take the intiative, now! Megatron has held it for far too long. Can you see what he is doing, do you? His jammers are devices of a war of attrition, to defeat us piecemeal. If we throw all of our forces now on the field, we will have the advantage. Megatron is looking for something, and we have to defeat him before he finds it. These jammers are just irritants, but they're effective. We cannot now communicate with a fourth of our forces. A fourth! If we strike with our total force, there is little chance of victory for Megatron."

Optimus looked at Rhinox, who merely nodded. Optimus turned back to Dinobot and said, "I know that material advantage is a gift to a warrior, Dinobot, but life is too precious. We have a duty to bring everyone away from this alive. And aren't you forgetting about the automated defense grid? Megatron is not one you can defeat on bulk alone. I'm sorry, Dinobot, but it can't be done."

Dinobot knew this would happen, but he wasn't done yet. "Optimus, if I can generate a plan to capture the predacon base and its occupants without heavy loss, would you consider?" 

Rhinox nodded, "If he can do it, Optimus, let him try. We've let Megatron dictate strategy to us for too long. Let's stop thinking about our next move and make them think about theirs. Sentinel gives the ability to operate outside of this base. Let's use it. I'm tired of ending up in the slaggin R chamber. If we can beat them now, let's do it. That temporal wave front is moving into the future at an accelerated rate. Cybertron is going to know where we are."

Optimus sighed, "In that case we should strengthen the base's defenses. Megatron might try something."

Dinobot's jaw dropped. "If he had planned to do something he would have done so by now. He's waiting to see how things play out and we don't know why. He expects us to be waiting for rescue, not attacking him beforehand."

Rhinox added, "Everything points to an assault. Recall the others, and let's hash this thing out."

Optimus shook his head, "There's still one problem with this whole strategy. Megatron has jammed our comm. links. There's no way to contact Airazor and Tigertron. That station would have to be shut down. Besides we still might not be able to locate them."

Rhinox brought his hand up to his chin. "Suppose we set a long range signal array where the jamming tower is currently located. Do you think we can reach them that way?"

Optimus nodded, "You're right Rhinox. We could contact them that way. After all, if Megatron's not active those other stasis pods will be fine. After Cybertron arrives we can pick them up."

Dinobot interrupted, "I ask to lead a mission to destroy the tower. I will need four if I am to set up the signal array."

Optimus looked at the samari, "Four? It would leave the base undermanned. You yourself brought up this topic of numerical force."

Dinobot held his temper down, "Megatron is expecting us at the tower. He might leave an ambush unit of two or three. That leaves two or three at his base, not enough for an attack here. But if you're concerned the tower is bait while he sends a full force attack at us, then make my force half airborne. Then two could quickly return to the base. That's four on five WITH the base defenses. If we find Airazor quickly then you might even have a balance here. Meanwhile myself, my companion, and Tigertron could move on the Predacon base or Megatron's rear." _Come on Primal, Lee gave Jackson a longer leash. And there's Longstreet just sitting there agreeing completely with me._

Optimus saw the determination written on Dinobot's face, "Okay Dinobot, you can have the services of Rattrap and Silverbolt initially. Cheetor will come in from patrol and then I'll send him to you with the array equipment. As soon as you engage Preds at the tower I want all information. Then you send back as many as you can spare. Rhinox, you and I will watch the base."

Rhinox turned to his computer screen, closely analyzing the ground and the base. Optimus went to call in Cheetor. Dinobot walked into the weapons room, he readied himself mentally for the task he was undertaking.


	2. Predacons Live To Command

PREDACONS LIVE TO COMMAND

PREDACONS LIVE TO COMMAND 

Cheetor flew in the roof hatch and maximized. "Hey Bigbot, what's shaking?" Primal turned to the intergetic cat, whose youth had been both an advantage and a detriment. Cheetor was coming off another air patrol. It had been uneventful, and the need for action was written on Cheetor's face. That grin could mean little else. Optimus considered, perhaps Dinobot's proposal had come at the right time.

"Cheetor, Dinobot's leading a mission into Predacon ground, I need you to back him up," ordered Primal.

"Gear, finally it's time to shred some Preds," answered the excited cat.

"You are also responsible for bring a long range array to that location, be careful with it Cheetor, it is essential to our plan," said Optimus.

"I'm your bot. BEAST MODE!" Cheetor transformed. He curled his tail tightly around the array, and started off toward Dinobot's position. Looking at Rhinox, Optimus said, "Now all we do is wait."

*Rattrap carried Dinobot toward the tower. Silverbolt flew ahead. Rattrap spoke up, "Nothing like traveling transmetal first class. Hehehe. Care for a cushion, maybe a little hot oil?" The trail was rather bumpy and Dinobot was not in the mood for the rodent's mouth today.

Dinobot answered, "This a stealth mission, vermin, for once in your miserable life keep your mouth shut."

Rattrap added candidly as always, "Hunh, you really get off on this commander gig, don't you?"

Dinobot was straightforward with his answer, "Predacons live to command."

Rattrap chimed in, "You're a maximal now, remember, and this is a recon job, not Great War III."

Dinobot did not argue with the rodent, "We're on Predacon ground, there's always battle here." The comm. link opened and Silverbolt's voice could be heard.

"Silverbolt to commander."

Dinobot answered, "Report to commander."

Silverbolt responded, "There's a jamming station here all right, but I'm not detecting any Predacons in the area."

Wary of an ambush Dinobot replied, "Move into backup position, hold, Rattrap and I will go in first."

Silverbolt decided Dinobot must have some sort of plan, "Understood."

Dinobot and Rattrap got closer and closer to the tower, but Rattrap was ill at ease. Standing rocks could easily hide Predacons from them, "Oh man, great place for an ambush."

Dinobot was tired of the rodent's complaining, "All the more reason to cease your babbling and concentrate on the terrain!"

Rattrap replied, "Give me a …"

Inferno in beast form appeared from under the rocks and surprised the two warriors, tossing Rattrap backward and spilling Dinobot.

Inferno sized up the situation, "A traitor, and a rat." He moved quickly flipping Rattrap further. It now seemed that he would duel Dinobot one on one. He leaped at Dinobot, but Dinobot leaped away and found some cover in the rocks. 

TERRORIZE!

Inferno now turned into robot form, and prepared to shoot it out. He fired some rounds, but Dinobot dodged behind his rock. Meanwhile Rattrap had spun to the side of a cliff, saying, "Uhuhuhuh, ants, now this I don't need. Rattrap MAXIMIZE!" He was ready to back up Dinobot. But some hissing came from the background.

"Holster it, ratface, I wouldn't want to vex you now, not a pistol like you," ordered Quickstrike from behind Rattrap. Quickstrike relaxed, only to have Rattrap get itchy with his trigger finger and blast him one. Quickstrike's return shot missed and he dangled with his cobra-head into the rock. Rattrap watched him struggle for a minute and then shot the cobra-head. "Ahhh," said Quickstrike as he fell.

Inferno continued to pound Dinobot's position. Dinobot kept up a counterfire. He was forced back by a near miss from Inferno. "Stand your ground, traitor!" cried the ant menacingly.

"Hrrrrh, You're on my ground, insect!" answered Dinobot. Silverbolt flew overhead and noticed what he identified as a perilous situation for Dinobot. 

"Inferno! Dinobot will need my help," the bird-dog said. He dove to help his comrade, but failed to see Waspinator come up behind him.

"Waspinator give doggie-bot surprise," muttered Waspinator. He fired his gun at Silverbolt. 

"Maximize…" Silverbolt's attempt to transform was cut short by Waspinator's shot, he descended quickly. Inferno ran out of ammunition and Dinobot emerged from his rock, yelling as he charged the ant with sword flashing and shield rotating. But Silverbolt's falling form hit him right in the back, and he collapsed.

"Beast mode," the words escaped out of Dinobot's mouth. He lay motionless as did Silverbolt beside him. Inferno moved toward Waspinator as he approached. 

Surveying the work of Waspinator's single blast, Inferno said, "You have served the Royalty well, Waspinator."

Waspinator thrust his arms into the air, "Waspinator not serve, Waspinator rules!! Hahaha."

Inferno ignored Waspinator's banter. "I will bring the traitor to the Royalty; you bring the fuzor."*

"Where is that lowdown…" was all Quickstrike got out before the two blasts drilled into the rock. 

"You aren't taking either of them," yelled a familiar voice. The Predacon trio immediately formed back to back looking for their assailant. They looked into the sky and there was Cheetor. The cat fired again, dispersing the Predacons below him.

"I'll get his hairy little keyster," Quickstrike raised his cobra-hand staright at the flying Maximal. Then he felt a thud in his chest and he was again going backward. He shook himself and looked at what had thrown him back. It was a small metal object with a blinking red-light. Oh, no, Quickstrike realized what it was. A bomb. BOOM! Pieces of fuzor spilled out everywhere. Inferno gathered himself and looked to Waspinator. 

"Waspinator, take the cat, I'll handle the rat," Inferno charged toward the place where Rattrap had thrown the bomb from. Waspinator jetted into the sky, only to have Cheetor land where Rattrap was. The two transmetals directed a fire into Inferno, forcing the ant back. He landed in a heap and struggled to get up. 

"Waspinator not like situation, not want to get scrapped," pondered Waspinator.

"Attack, Waspinator, we can still prevail!" panted a still struggling Inferno. The bug did not get much choice in the matter. Cheetor and Rattrap kept the insect busy by firing into the sky. Waspinator judged their shooting nicely and dodged it effectively. Inferno decided to make a move to salvage Quickstrike while the wasp kept the Maximals busy. Still this constant dodging got on Waspinator's nerves. He did not like running, besides the sooner he scrapped Catbot and the road rodent, he could relax. He would get a reward for this added to his recent KO's. He looked for Inferno briefly, but he couldn't see the ant or the remains of Quickstrike. 

"Waspinator assume command. Waspinator's command attack!" he cried. Waspinator pulled out an M16 look alike (with insect markings of course). He then exclaimed, "One thing Waspinator learn from old lizardbot, carry BIG gun." Firing madly he charged the Maximal position. Rattrap and Cheetor looked at each other. They raised their weapons skyward, aiming at the khamikaze.

"There are times when I feel sorry for that Pred. But that bug has ball bearings!" commented Cheetor.

"Hey, you won't see me pulling a stunt like that, pussy-cat, suicide ain't a wise career move," answered Rattrap. The blasts fired. Waspinator only had time for a brief 'Oh no' before getting blown clear away from the battle. 

"I love that guy," chuckled Rattrap.

"But where's Inferno? And the freak-bot?" asked Cheetor.

"For the glory of the Colony!" yelled Inferno.

"You pilgrims just had your last round-up!" said Quickstrike. The two Predacons were in little condition for a fight, but their reappearance on Rattrap's flank gave them the element of surprise. Rattrap got a taste of weak cyber venom and weak fire. Cheetor couldn't fire through Rattrap. It looked bad.

"Burn enemies of the Colony!" Inferno cried as he turned his flamethrower on Rattrap. Rattrap backed away, but Cheetor had little room to move. Rattrap was slowly backing into him. _Internal repairs completed. Have a nice day._

"Dinobot…MAXIMIZE!" Dinobot charged with his sword flying. It landed in Inferno's back. He leaped high in the air, his kick knocking Quickstrike's arm right off. He picked it up, and before Quickstrike could respond, he had used it as a baseball bat and knocked Quickstrike off the mountain. Inferno raised his flamethrower only to have green laser hit his stomach and force him off the mountain as well. 

"Now I suppose we can set up the array," advised Dinobot.

"Hey, Chopperface, how bout you wait a little longer next time. I was just growing gray hairs like crazy," sniped Rattrap.

"Perhaps you'd like to cease growing hairs at all!" roared Dinobot. Silverbolt moaned. Cheetor used the opportunity to separate Dinobot and Rattrap.

"Guys, our bud-bot over there needs some help," mentioned Cheetor. The next few minutes were spent helping Silverbolt to his feet. 

The fuzor was inconsolable, " I don't know how I let that happen, I just thank Primus that nothing terrible occurred from it."

"Aw, don't worry about it, bird-dog, we handled the Preds," consoled Rattrap.

Dinobot could tell his subordinate was really hurting. Still he was better off sending him back to base than keeping him around. Silverbolt may not try to prove something, but he was damaged after all. Dinobot prepared his next order, "Silverbolt, you will return the base. Cheetor bring the array equipment, I take it Rhinox gave you instructions on how to install it. (Cheetor nodded) Good. Rattrap, watch the pass. Alert us of any Predacon activity. I will go destroy the tower, and then help Cheetor."

Silverbolt left while Rattrap moved down the pass a little ways mumbling about how the rat was always stuck with the dirty work. Cheetor went to retrieve the equipment from where he had left it before joining the battle. Dinobot climbed to the peak, and pulled out his multi-purpose shield. It slashed through the tower, knocking it down. Waiting for Cheetor, Dinobot thought about what had happened thus far. His force had secured the ridge. There was only a small matter of setting up the array. Then when Tigertron and Airazor were reached, the real campaign would begin. That was what he had done all this for. _Jackson's Valley Campaign had given Lee the Seven Days Battles. _Here, on the mountaintop, victory seemed so close, but it was still far away. _8:5_. Soon he would test his theory. _8:5_. Soon.

**Yes, this part in asterisks is exactly from Maximal No More. It is used to show the divergence of my story from the Beast Wars storyline.**


	3. Democracy

A Wonderful System, Your Democracy

A Wonderful System, Your Democracy 

"Big Cat, Big Cat, this Cheetor, come in. Big Cat, Big Cat," Cheetor rambled as he struggled to find Tigatron and Airazor using the array. Nearby, Dinobot watched and waited for the response that would give his plan a chance. 

"Well, Feline, how's it going," asked an impatient Dinobot.

"I wish I knew, I can't seem to locate them anywhere," said a disappointed Cheetor. Dinobot thought about admonishing the cat, but a thought came to him, a thought that he had never really considered before. _Give the kid a chance, he's doing the best that he can._ He had been around Rhinox too long. Dinobot thought on things for a moment. _Megatron will know something is up as soon as Inferno and the others get back to his base. If he gets too suspicious, one of two things will happen. He will either bring his force to bear on my position either through task force or otherwise or attack the base. Even without Silverbolt there are too many Maximals out and about to attempt a full assault, it would loose the Beast Wars for him. So a party will come here._

"Hey there, Little Cat. Something you need to talk about?" said Tigatron.

"Dinobot! I got Tigatron on comm., he's in sector Alpine. Big Cat, stay on the line, Optimus wants you to report to base," said Cheetor.

"But the stasis pods? What of our kinsmen?" asked Tigatron.

"They'll be fine for now, after we defeat Megatron we'll retrieve them," said Cheetor.

"Well, okay…"

"Hey, Dinobutt, we've got some company down here!" came Rattrap's voice through the communicator line.

"Rattrap report enemy numbers. Cheetor get Tigatron to send us some reinforcements, pronto," ordered Dinobot.

"Tigatron, do you think you could send Airazor to vector 8-9-3, we've got some Pred problems here," said Cheetor.

"It's done, Good hunting, Little Cat," Tigatron's voice was cut short, as his link went dead.

"Yo, Chopperface, we got Megs and the spiderwoman down here. Looks like Inferno and Quickstrike have been repaired they're coming up through the canyon fast. You and flyboy better get down here pretty quick before things get ugly," said Rattrap.

Dinobot and Cheetor rushed down to support Rattrap. When they got there, Rattrap was under heavy fire that was slowly advancing on him.

"Bout time you two showed up, I've seen enough Preds today to last a lifetime," said Rattrap.

"Sorry, we had get some help. With any luck we'll have some friends overin just a few cycles," said Cheetor.

"We'll fall back to Vector 8-9-9. It offers good possibilities, move!" said Dinobot. 4_:3 Not bad odds, they could certainly be worse. If Megatron got wise to his advantages, it would get worse. His flyers (Megatron and Inferno) could outflank them aerially while his two ground troops held them in one place. But he (Dinobot) had possibilities too,a charge on the ground troops while Megatron made his air mov, or finding a good position and holding until reinforced. Cheetor had sent an emergency message to the base._

Megatron indeed did see his possibilities, but not as his opponent saw them. Megatron would send himself and Inferno over one at a time to keep the Maximals pinned during the transfer. He raised his arm. Inferno nodded and moved above the fire of both sides speeding for a position in the rear.

"Should I get the drop on him?" asked Cheetor.

"I think…" started Dinobot. BOOM BOOM! "No."

Airazor had appeared in time to shoot down Inferno. She now landed on their position. "Hey sister, am I glad to see you!" said Rattrap.

"Cheetor transform to beast mode, and prepare for takeoff. You and I are going to teach Megatron a lesson in tactics," said Dinobot. The Predacon fire was still pounding around them. Cheetor transformed, but looked incredulously at Dinobot.

"Aren't you kind of a big passenger?" asked Cheetor.

"Take Rattrap, then, just fly over the Predacons and attack them from the rear. Rattrap, if Megatron tries to interfere, use your toys," exclaimed Dinobot. The pair nodded and were off. They attracted fire. Megatron looked like he was going to intercept them. _No, you're not._ Eye laser fire cut down one of Megatron's engines. He was unable to stop Cheetor and Rattrap. They found some cover and started pounding the Predacon line. Megatron was visibly upset. The tables had turned quickly and quietly. Airazor wondered what Dinobot's next move would be. She had never fought beside him before.

"For the royalty!" Inferno raised his gun from his position on the ground, the missile was aimed right at Airazor. He pulled the trigger. Airazor wouldn't even have time to duck. She covered her head, then she looked up. She was in one piece and a rotary blade of sorts was rotating in front of her. Dinobot! The raptor quickly turned away, for he saw another figure coming in fast. Megatron saw him too.

"It's Optimus (in flight mode), Predacons retreat," ordered Megatron. A huge web stopped Maximal pursuit, as the tyrannosaurus form of Megatron grabbed Inferno and quickly rolled away. Quickstrike and Black Arachnia followed.

"Silverbolt got your message, but it looks like things turned out okay., but now that I look at you all, you all need some C/R time, except for you Airazor, you seemed to come out of this without a scratch," said Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm so glad to see you, but what happened to your body?" asked Airazor.

"Oh I got transmetalized when I entered this new body. Kinda of like Rattrap and Cheetor did. You can blame Rhinox if you don't like it. He's the one that brought me back from the void," said Optimus Primal.

Cheetor, Rattrap, and Dinobot looked at each other. Optimus had been right. They weren't in best of shape. Cheetor and some creasings, Rattrap had the cybervenom damage from earlier added to a nasty burn from not being used to riding Cheetor. Dinobot too had taken damage. His left arm was badly beat up for some reason. Dinobot looked at the battlefield where he had nearly bagged Megatron, shame it was in a good location from which to attack the Predacon base. But they needed time to rest and repair. Tomorrow would be the great battle hopefully.

"Well, let's get ya'll home, we have much to discuss, Dinobot, you're with me," said Optimus. Dinobot hopped on the back of the air sled. All the others transformed and headed to the base. They sped off, but Optimus kept a slower pace, in order to talk to Dinobot in private.

"Well done, Maximal. More action than you bargained for, though, I take it," said Optimus.

"Perhaps, but the army is all up and concentrated. It was too close today, we nearly lost it twice. If Cheetor and later Airazor hadn't shown up, I'd have failed the mission. Who knows what might have happened," said Dinobot.

"I saw what you did for Airazor back there. It wasn't like you," mentioned Optimus.

"It meant nothing. If Cheetor or Rhinox or someone else had been in that situation, I would have done the same thing," said Dinobot.

"I know you avoid her normally, or at least never speak to her," said Optimus.

"If a female's not holding a gun to your head, you have no idea what she's about. It's always been this way," said Dinobot.

"I won't touch the subject further, but we all vote on your plan when we get back," said Optimus.

Later at the base, Rhinox held the ballot counter. It had been a rough debate. Tigatron thought the pods took priority. Rattrap thought they were all going to die. Cheetor thought they should attack, but he wasn't sure if an all out assault on the Pred base was the way to go. Airazor said nothing, she seemed to be quietly thinking to herself. Earlier when she had thanked Dinobot, the raptor had wiggled away without really talking to her. Dinobot continued to press for his attack. Silverbolt agreed more with Cheetor but on the other side of the coin. Dinobot measured the way the votes would go in his head. Optimus and Rhinox had been supportive before, but they could renig their support under the excuse of a secret ballot. Here's how Dinobot figured it:

For 

Dinobot

Cheetor

Optimus?

Rhinox

Against 

Tigatron

Airazor

Rattrap

Silverbolt

Optimus?

Primal was the key. If Dinobot could get a tie, then Optimus might order the attack. If not, then his plan was dead. Dinobot eagerly watched Rhinox as he counted the votes.

Rhinox read the results, "One vote against, one vote for, two votes for, three votes for, four votes for, five votes for, six votes for, seven votes for."

Dinobot was stunned, but he showed no sign. The attack would proceed.

"Well, I guess that's it, we attack tomorrow, but Dinobot it will be my plan that we use, everyone get some sleep," said Optimus.

"I will respect the wishes of my comrades, consider my vote changed," said Tigatron.__


	4. Omens

Omens

Omens 

** **

The battle raged around him, Cheetor looked to his left and to his right. There were Dinobot and Rhinox. Both were concerned. Cheetor had no idea why, but he knew something wasn't right. Optimus's team had just gone in. They were the reserve. No signal had been given yet. Rhinox looked impatiently at his comm. link. Where was the signal. Cheetor saw Rhinox and Dinobot nod to each other and move in. He came with them. "Where's Optimus?" he asked, but neither Rhinox nor Dinobot answered him. They moved deeper into the Predacon base. They had reached Scorponok's former lab and were met by a gray figure. It was seriously scrapped. Silverbolt! Was he, was he, no he couldn't be, could he? Rhinox bent down and shook his head. They moved further into the storage bay. Tigatron's gun lay without Tigatron. He looked around, green teal parts with white tiger skin were strewn everywhere. Cheetor didn't know how much more of this he could take. Then a body was thrown on top of them. It was, no not this, Big-bot! Laughter was coming from the doorway. "Hee hee hooh a aha," TARANTULAS! Only he wasn't alone, there was Megatron, Inferno, and Quickstrike too, they raised their weapons and fired. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rhinox! Dinobot! Big-bot! NOOOO!"

Cheetor jumped up. It was just a dream. Whew, but it felt so real. "Man, I need some air. I can't be dreaming like this all the time." He transformed to beast mode. He walked through the base. Everyone was asleep. Cheetor moved outside. Someone would be on patrol. Or someone should be. Sure enough about twenty clicks from the base was a raptor. Dinobot was on patrol. He was well attuned to this duty, but every now and then he looked up to the sky with all of its stars. Cheetor knew that old Dinobot wouldn't have much to say, but Cheetor hoped that Dinobot might give him some kind of confidence about the next day. Besides, he had to get this dream out of his mind.

"Hey, Dinobot, wait up!" said Cheetor.

"What is it, feline?" asked Dinobot.

"I just had this weird dream where the Predacons slagged our buddies while we were held in reserve, weird, huh?" mentioned Cheetor.

"Reserve, you say, hmmm," Dinobot put his claw in his mouth for a minute.

"Yeah, Optimus and everyone but you, me, and Rhinox were done in while we waited for some signal," continued Cheetor.

"Optimus will make a careful battle plan, there will be no mistakes," said Dinobot. _Someone should give George Thomas credit even if he didn't get it then._ _It also explained the willingness of Optimus to keep back from too detached a force. He thought Megatron would bring the attack here where he could crush him. But Hood wasn't the opponent, Megatron was._ Still, Dinobot noted the cat's dream. Reserve. Where he belonged was the front lines, but so be it. Cheetor went back to rest some more. Dinobot continued his lonely vigil.

The next morning surprised almost everyone. Tigatron had appeared more ready than usual, a side of him that had seldom been seen since he lost his friend Snowstalker. He growled around the base. Airazor and Cheetor weren't quite sure what to think of him. Rhinox, too, was in a good mood. His chain guns were ready for the day's events. Optimus was a little sheepish, having worked on his plan all night and into the morning. But if he was tired, he wasn't showing much of it. With everyone gathered in the main room, Optimus delivered his plan.

"Okay team, this is it. We work hard and we work fast. Tigatron, Airazor, Rattrap, Silverbolt, ya'll are with me. We will destroy the enemy auto-guns and breach into the Predacon base. We must stay together. When we've penetrated the Predacon base, the second wave, Dinobot, Cheetor, and Rhinox will demonstrate outside to draw some Predacons out of the base, if possible, then they will join us on the inside for the final round-up. Got it? Good. Any questions? Cheetor?" said Optimus.

"Big-bot can I go with the first wave? You…" asked Cheetor.

"No, I need you in reserve. We don't know what we'll run up against and we'll need support," said Optimus.

"Then what about putting Silverbolt in my spot, or Tigatron?" asked Cheetor.

"While I thank your concern for my person in the front line, I believe I am up to the task," said Silverbolt.

"That settles it, Cheetor, stay back for once, please," urged Optimus.

"Hey, he could go in my…,"said Rattrap

"Forget it, Rattrap, I need your demolition skills," said Primal.

"Slag," mumbled Rattrap.

"Okay, first wave, transform and let's hit it. We'll see ya'll in a few cycles.," said Optimus Primal.

Rattrap went to beast mode and reved his engine. Airazor and Silverbolt transformed into their beast modes and began flying away. Tigatron hopped on behind Optimus on the board. They were all gone. Rhinox turned to the other two.

"All right let's get a move on. We have a difficult task ahead of us, and I'm not going to let Optimus down," said Rhinox. The three left in beast mode for the Predacon base.


End file.
